Naruto no Buki
by Sunabouzu
Summary: For Naruto's fifth birthday, Sarutobi takes him to Suna to buy him decent clothing and weapons. But what the blonde finds there will change the fate of the shinobi world. Strong, Smart!Naruto. Pairings - ? And what part does a certain Puppetmaster have?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all who are reading this please read and review even if it is just to flame I need reviews

disclamer i dont own naruto or any thing ok dont sue me

Now on with the story

Naruto no Pachi

Ch1 Naruto's birthday

Young Naruto was walking to the Hokage tower to see if he could get a peek at the birthday present that the Sandime had said he got him. The old man was always nice to him the only person that he knew that gave him birthday presents and other gifts there were some shinobi that snuck into his apartment at night and gave him some stuff from time to time but because he didn't know who they were he couldn't thank them or pester them into telling him what they got him before he received it so he was left with the only option of going to the Hokage for that.

He arrived at the tower and went up to the Hokage's office as he passed the secretary he noticed that her scowl was extremely deep today but he knew that she knew better than to mess with him as most of her predecessors had been fired because of that.

Naruto knocked on the large wooden door and then entered the office with a big grin that if you saw you would know he was up to something

"Ojii what did you get me for my birthday this year?" asked Naruto

"Naruto your birthday is two days away why would I tell you now and ruin the surprise" replied the Sandime

At this Naruto's smile only got bigger

"Because I could tell your wife that you've been reading those books that she likes to burn soo much, you know the orange ones" said Naruto

"Fine, fine I'll tell you just don't tell her about my books ok. I am going to take you one a trip with me to Suna and while we are there I'll help you pick out some new clothes I don't care how much you like it what you are wearing has to much orange so pack your stuff we are going to be there for about two weeks as I have some business to take care of while I'm there" said Sarutobi

"whoo I'm going on a trip… Ojii do you think we could get some ninja stuff as well?" asked Naruto

"Oh so you want to be a shinobi do you?" asked the elderly Hokage

"Of course I'm taking your job after all remember" said Naruto with a grin so big that Gai would have problems with it.

As Naruto left Sarutobi started to think about how nice it would be to get out of town for awhile, to get away from the paper work and the council demanding Naruto's death.

Two days later

Naruto and the Hokage left for Suna it took them three days to get there and Naruto kept complaining about the temperature it was too cold in the forest and too hot in the desert but other than that they were fine.

As they arrived at the gate to Suna they were greeted by the Kazekage and a few high ranking officials.

"Hello Hokage-sama you are punctual as usual I see and who is this?" the Kazekage asked bending down to get a closer look at Naruto

"This is Naruto he is a friend of mine who I brought with me for his birthday and thank you for hosting these meetings in your village Kazekage-sama" replied the Sandime

"Not a problem, now if we could get to our meeting little Naruto here can go explore for a little while if that's ok with you" said the Kazekage ruffling Naruto's hair

"Hey!" Naruto said with a pout "I'm not little I'm five" holding up five fingers to emphasize his point

The Kazekage laughed and said "sorry you're a big boy now aren't you"

At this Naruto smiled and ran off to explore the new place

"Excuse me Kazekage-sama but could have one of your shinobi look out for him, he's a bit more spirited then most he age and can easily get into trouble" asked the Hokage

The Kazekage just nodded and mad a hand sign telling one of the ninja that normally guard him to follow the boy

Naruto was running around when he decided to get a better view of the village so he started to climb the surrounding wall

When he got to the top he looked out over the village took a step back and fell down a hole that until recently had been covered with rotten plywood

He landed on the ground with a thud after rubbing his sore bottom he then looked around to see that he was apparently in some kind of library deciding to leave and get back to the old man he started to climb one of the shelves trying to get to the hole he had fallen through as he was climbing he noticed a scroll now there were a lot of scrolls but this one stood out it was bright orange with the words "the most important thing I learned" written on it in some very nice hand writing so he decided it would be a great thing to have if it had that kind of title so he grabbed it put it in one of his pockets and continued climbing as he reached the top and climbed out of the hole he saw a ninja walking up to him

"Are you ok Naruto-san?" asked the ninja

"Yes but I want to go see Ojii now ok" said Naruto

"Ojii… do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked the ninja

"Yes" replied Naruto

And with that the ninja took Naruto to the hotel the he and the Hokage were staying at

End ch1

What was in that scroll and will Naruto ever call the Hokage, Hokage


	2. Birth of a Great Shinobi

Naruto no Buki (Name change will officially come next chap.)

Chapter 2 – Birth of a Great Shinobi

This is now a joint project by Sunabouzu and Karasu Yoru.

Disclaimer: If either of us owned Naruto, the council would show themselves for the evil bastards they are, and Akatsuki would end up being the good guys, cuz their awesome.

As Naruto and Sarutobi approached the gate, some aspects had changed since the pair last laid eyes on the main gate of Konoha. The elderly Hokage began to speak to the smaller figure beside him.

"So Naruto," He began. "Are you ready to start at the Academy? It starts in a month and I'm sure all of the girls will love your new look!" the old man joked.

Naruto stared at the Hokage, a shocked look on his face. "Ero-oji-san…" the blonde muttered, pulling at the hood of his newly acquired black sleeveless cloak. The rest of his ensamble included a maroon (Kakashi-esque) facemask, a black chest-plate, blood-red shirt with long, billowing sleeves, standard Shinobi pants and steel-toed boots. Naruto had never understood why ninjas wore sandals. Steel blocks metal much better than toes.

They passed through the gate and went their separate ways. The Sandaime body flickered to his office to do battle with his arch-nemesis… Paperwork! (Scary sound effect) While Naruto began his trek home, eager to begin reading the scroll he had found in Suna. With his busy schedule, the boy had not found time to pay any attention to it until now. Along with his clothes, he had spent a large portion of time purchasing various ninja weapons.

His stockpile now included many shuriken, kunai, senbon, ninja wire, caltrops, throwing knives and a few giant shuriken; folding and non-folding. All of which had been sealed into some scrolls for his convenience by the kindly Sandaime. As he neared his home, he continued to ignore the glares and curses sent his way by the villagers; he still didn't know why they did it, but it was a daily occurrence.

The blonde boy entered his home, shut the blinds, locked the doors and turned off the lights before unpacking his weaponry. The many pointy objects were carefully hidden in a secret compartment behind a fake wall he had installed just for this sort of occasion. The small dirty closet was turned into a fairly large room with shelves and drawers.

"Now let's see that scroll…" Naruto mused, searching through the many pockets and hidden compartments of his cloak. "Too… many… pockets! ARGH!! Oh, here it is." As he took the scroll out of a hidden compartment.

He opened it, and looked at the title. "Puppeteering: Step One: Chakra Strings and their Many Uses" Naruto began reading, entranced by what this one technique could do. Before he realized it, he had read almost half of the scroll, and it was well into the night. He had learned much, but what had most interested him was the chakra strings themselves. It had said that he would need excellent control to even form them, so he decided to go see Sarutobi in the morning and ask about ways to increase chakra control.

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke to see that the villagers had yet again broken into his home, and yet again painted "DIE MURDERER!!1!" on his wall. Knowing that he hadn't killed anyone, he made a mental note to buy some paint to cover the writing. Again. Luckily, the civilians still hadn't found the secret closet, which was where he slept. They hadn't figured it out, and just thought that he spent his nights searching for the blood of the innocent, which was what demons did, right?

Naruto went through his morning routine; shower, breakfast, close door to secret room and head off for the Hokage Tower. Once there, he walked past the glaring secretary and entered the Sandaime's office. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Naruto! What brings you here this morning?" the old man asked.

The young boy grinned at the Hokage. "I was wondering if you knew any ways to increase your chakra control!" he said, with his usual exuberance.

"I know a few, why do you ask?"

Deciding not to inform Sarutobi about the scroll from Suna, Naruto replied, "If I'm going to be the Hokage I'm gonna need to learn how to use my chakra right!"

"I guess you're right, Naruto-kun! The most basic chakra control exercise I know is the tree walking exercise. This will increase your chakra control, and let you walk up walls and on the ceiling, if you get really good!" The old man chuckled.

"SUGOI!! …Um, I mean… Thanks Sarutobi-jiji!" the blonde said, attempting to remain as calm as possible, as he had read that Shinobi should always be in control of their emotions. Calm, collected, and aware, words to live by. At least, that's what the scroll from Suna said. It had not let him down so-far, so he assumed that it was true. After receiving instructions on the tree walking exercise, Naruto left Sarutobi to begin his training.

(Several Hours of Training Later)

Naruto lay on a high tree branch, a good portion of his chakra gone. With the instruction he had received from the Hokage he had reached the top within the first three hours. Since then he had been continuously walking up and down the tallest tree he could find. From his current vantage point he could see much of the main part of Konoha. For the next month he walked up and down tall and unusually shaped buildings, trees and unseen parts of the Hokage monument, further increasing his already low-Chunnin level chakra control.

After he had done a great amount of this, he went to see the Hokage yet again. "Oji-san." He greeted, walking into Sarutobi's office. "I think I mastered tree walking. Anything else I can do for chakra control?" the young blonde.

The Hokage was surprised that a five year-old boy had mastered tree walking in only one month! Little did he know that the young shinobi-to-be had practically mastered it on the first day. "Well I don't think that you'll need any more chakra control right now. Most gennin don't know the tree walking exercise, so you're already ahead! I'll tell you about the next level as a graduation present, okay?"

"Okay, I guess. When do I start the academy?" the blonde questioned.

Sarutobi smiled and chuckled, "Tomorrow, six A.M. sharp."

If Naruto hadn't adopted his aloof and uncaring exterior, he would have face-faulted and then started screaming about how early that was, and how it was so soon, he wouldn't have time to prepare. But the new Naruto merely thanked the Hokage and ran to a shop to buy an alarm clock, then promptly went home to sleep.

(Next morning, at the Academy)

All of the gennin hopefuls had gathered in one room at the Konoha Shinobi Academy to receive their instruction on how to be a ninja. The teacher had yet to arrive, so Naruto decided to scan the class for potential decent ninja. Out of the class of thirty, only eight caught his eye. These were an Uchiha, a Haruno, a Yamanaka, an Aburame, an Akimichi, a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka, and a Nara. The rest looked like they would die from a slight breeze.

Then a man with pineapple shaped hair and a scar across his nose walked in. "SHUT UP!!" he shouted, his head growing to inhuman proportions. Everyone did as told, and he continued. "I am your instructor, Umino Iruka. I would like you all to tell the class your name, and some information about you."

The Uchiha walked to the front of the class. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm better than all of you because I'm an Uchiha." And returned to his seat.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and I like my best friend Ino-chan!"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I like my friend Sakura-chan!"

"Aburame Shino. I like bugs."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji and I like food. Especially Barbeque."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I like flowers."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I like my dog Akamaru!"

"I'm Nara Shikamaru and I like clouds."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like learning from Sarutobi-oji-san."

And with that, Naruto's Academy years began.

END CHAPTER.

This chapter brought to you by, Sunabouzu and Karasu Yoru. Please Read and Review.

POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL

Who should be on Naruto's team? Your choices are:

A: Sasuke

B: Sakura

C: Shikamaru

D: Ino

E: Chouji

F: Shino

G: Hinata

H: Kiba

Choose two. We have already decided on the Jounin instructor, and you'll see them soon.


	3. From the Test to the Teams

Naruto no Buki

Naruto no Buki

Chapter 3 – From the Test to the Teams

Disclaimer – If we owned Naruto, there wouldn't be as many fanfictions, because PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE THE SHOW!!

(Seven years later)--

A twelve year-old Naruto took his normal spot in the classroom. His academy years had flown by, and he was second in the class. He would have been first, but the attention was too much for the rather practical ninja. He always believed that the point of being a ninja was so that people WOULDN'T notice you, at least until they were dead. That's what it said in the scroll, which he had read completely.

Most of the scroll was on making puppets and human puppets, but Naruto found himself amazed with the most basic aspect of Puppeteering; the chakra strings. They had near limitless potential, but most didn't know about them, and those who did used them only for controlling puppets. During the years he had become proficient in the use of chakra strings, learning how to attach them to weapons and control their paths with relative ease and high accuracy. He is currently the top in the entire Academy in throwing accuracy, (including the instructors) and would always hit the exact center of all targets, moving or otherwise. No-one could understand how he did it though; he would throw it at angles that would never hit the target, but the blonde had never missed.

Today was the day of the gennin exams, and it was Naruto's turn. He walked calmly up to the front of the class. "Perform the bunshin, kawarimi and henge please." The scar-nosed chunnin asked.

Several bunshin appeared and without seals, henged into all four Hokages and replaced themselves with several students from the stands. "What happened to the smoke?!" the Haruno shrieked. "He must have cheated!"

Naruto calmly looked back with a lazy expression. "The smoke normally seen when performing academy jutsu is a representation of wasted chakra. I did not waste any chakra, hence, no smoke."

"Yeah right! You just don't want to get caught cheating!!" she screamed back at the slightly irritated blonde.

"Actually…" Iruka interrupted, "Naruto's right. I have no idea how he did it, but the information is correct, and the techniques were performed without seals. I do have a question though." He turned to Naruto. "How did you manage that? Most chunnin still can't even do the academy jutsu without seals, even fewer without smoke!"

"Sleeping on trees helps." The class stared. "Let me rephrase that. Sleeping on the very tops of trees. I'm sure Iruka-sensei understands what I mean."

Said teacher was gaping at his student. "…Just take your headband and go back to your seat…" Naruto picked out a hitai-ate with a black cloth and returned to his spot after placing it around his waist.

The rest of the students did the exam, some passing some failing, all uneventful. Iruka told the class to meet back in one week to receive their team. The class left to either cry to their parents or go brag that they were gennin now. Naruto was, as usual, the last to leave, and as he began to walk home, the blue-haired assistant instructor called him over. "Hey Naruto!" he whispered. "You want to know about a secret exam that'll get you promoted to chunnin?"

Now, Naruto didn't believe a word the idiot said, but decided to play along. He might get something out of it. "Sure, why not." The blonde replied.

'Heh, the demon is playing right into my trap!' the chunnin thought. "Good, I knew you were a smart one!" and Mizuki proceeded to tell Naruto all about the 'secret chunnin exams scroll' in the Hokage's office.

(Later that day)--

"Oji-san." Naruto greeted the Hokage. Naruto knew that Mizuki was up to something, so he let the old man in on it. "Mizuki told me to steal that scroll," he pointed to a large scroll with 'FORBIDDEN' written on it. "So I'm assuming that he's not on our side, is he? My plan is that I 'steal' the scroll, then when Mizuki shows up, some of your ANBU subdue him and take him to prison. This way, we'll get info on why he's trying to steal the scroll."

Sarutobi reluctantly agreed, so Naruto took the scroll and went to the meeting point, trailed by five ANBU. Mizuki wasn't there yet, so Naruto began reading the forbidden scroll. As he began to see powerful techniques he began to jot down notes on various jutsu, such as Kage Bunshin, Tajyuu Kage Bunshin, Shunshin and Kage Buki no Jutsu. He would have gone farther, had Mizuki not shown up. "Naruto! Give me the scroll!" he shouted.

Said blonde just lazily looked at him. "No, I think I'll return it to the Hokage, you won't need it anyway, seeing as you'll be in prison."

"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat me?! You know who you are?!"

"I'm fairly certain that I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but if you think that I'm someone else, I'd love to know who I am." He said with a smile, actually interested.

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!! The Yondaime couldn't kill you, so he sealed you in human form!"

"…Yeah, if I was the Kyuubi I'm fairly sure that Konoha would be long gone. And if I was the Kyuubi, I think that I'd be able to beat you. As it is now, I'll let the ANBU do that for me. Have a nice life!"

And the ANBU appeared, knocked Mizuki out, and looked toward Naruto. "Mizuki is captured. But what if 'Mizuki' were to kill the demon? I'm sure nobody would even think differently!" Unfortunately for them, Sarutobi was watching the entire escapade, and rushed to the scene.

As Naruto prepared his kunai by attaching chakra strings to them, Sarutobi appeared and dispatched the traitorous ANBU, thus saving young Naruto. "Are you alright, Naruto?!" the old man asked, checking him over for wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I do believe you owe me a new chakra control exercise." The blonde said thoughtfully.

Sarutobi face-faulted. "You were just threatened by ANBU, and you have chakra exercises on your mind?" he muttered.

"Yeah, you said that you'd tell it to me once I graduated, which I did earlier today."

Sighing, the Sandaime explained how to do the water walking exercise. Naruto thanked him, and headed off to find a lake.

(One week later)--

Naruto had learned basic water walking, though he hadn't mastered it, or even started walking against current, and was nowhere near waterfall walking. Today was the team assignments, and Naruto was currently sitting in his normal seat. Iruka was going on and on about how this was their first step into the real world, and how they were adults now, blah blah blah. "And now I will assign the teams! Team One…" Naruto, not hearing any names he knew or cared about was ignoring the teacher. "Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke," Both gennin groaned. One because he didn't want to be with the 'no-name loser', the other because he didn't want to be with the 'duck-ass-head emo' "And Yamanaka Ino. Your jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Ino cheered, Sasuke groaned, Sakura screamed, and Naruto didn't care. "Team Eight is Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your jounin-sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten is Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. They will be here shortly." And Iruka left.

Soon after, a black-haired, red-eyed woman walked in. "Team Eight? I'm Kurenai, your sensei. Come with me." And with that, Sakura, Kiba and Shino left to go meet with their sensei.

Not long after that, a man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth entered. "I'm Asuma. Team Ten is with me, so come on." He left, taking Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji with him.

(Several hours later) A man with white hair and his headband over his left eye came in. "Team Seven?" he asked.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Ino screamed, waking Naruto up, who almost fell out of his chair.

"Well you're loud." Naruto retorted.

"Anyway, I'm your sensei. Meet me on the roof." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The other two members watched as Naruto opened a window, climbed out, and began to walk up the wall of the academy. Kakashi himself was surprised when he saw the blonde come up over the railing. A few seconds later, Sasuke and a panting Ino opened the door to the main stairway of the academy. "Well!" Kakashi exclaimed, his eyes turning to upwards facing U's. "Why don't you all tell us about yourselves?"

"Why don't you start sensei?" Ino asked.

"Sure! I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I like things… I dislike other things… I have a few hobbies…. My dream? Hmm…" Ino and Sasuke sweat dropped. "Why don't you go, Sunshine?" he asked, pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little, I dislike most things. I have no hobbies. My dream- No. My ambition is to kill a certain man." Ino stared at him with small hearts in her eyes, Kakashi sweat dropped, and Naruto… He still didn't care.

"Okay… How 'bout you go, sleepy?" he asked, looking at the still hooded blonde.

Naruto shrugged and began. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like training and some other stuff… I dislike bad stuff… My hobbies are training… I haven't really thought about a dream…." The hooded boy shrugged again.

"You're last ponytail!" the Cyclops smiled.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! I like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, I dislike Forehead-girl, my hobbies are managing my families flower shop. My dream is to marry either Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. This ended in three pairs of eyes staring at her.

'So I've got an emo avenger, a female polygamist fangirl, and a mini-me.'

"Alright, the real gennin test is tomorrow." Ino was about to speak, "I know you already did the 'gennin exam' but that was just to weed out the utterly pathetic people. The real gennin test is tomorrow, six AM sharp. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up. Tata!" and the Cyclops vanished.

END CHAPTER


	4. missions

Naruto no Buki

Naruto no Buki

Chapter 4 – Missions! YAAAAY!!

Make sure you thank my Beta(s) Karasu Yoru and Kuma Asayake.

Disclaimer – Neither I, nor my Beta(s) own Naruto. If I/We did, Naruto would be the greatest chick-magnet EVER, and every girl in Konoha would be after him, instead of SasuGAY.

CHAPTER START

(The next day)--

Naruto was the first to arrive at the training grounds, around six AM. A bingo book and a Bento box in hand. Sitting down, he began to read and eat. Less than an hour later, Sasuke arrived, being closely followed by Ino. Sasuke sat, and Ino sat between the 'Avenger' and our favorite blonde. Both newcomers were obviously irritated by Naruto's eating.

(2 hours later)--

Kakashi finally showed up, and noticed the empty Bento. "Okay, who was the smart-ass and ate breakfast?"

"Naruto-baka ate breakfast." Was Sasuke's reply.

"I didn't eat breakfast, I ate lunch."

"…Okay, that's fine. Now, let's get down to business. You have two hours to get these bells from me. There are two bells, and three of you. If you don't get a bell, you fail, and go back to the academy. The exam starts… NOW!!" and the Cyclops ran away, into a nearby clearing.

"Wait guys." Naruto said to no avail as Sasuke ran in the direction of the jounin. Ino stayed, however. "_sigh_ Retard. Anyway, the purpose of this test is teamwork. So while the idiot distracts Kakashi-sensei, I need you to create another diversion. During this, I will get the bells and we'll say that Sasuke was in on it." Ino instantly agreed, and they set off for the battle site.

When they arrived, they found no trace of Kakashi, but Sasuke was neck deep in the ground. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Are you willing to work with us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need your help!" he exclaimed.

"Says the guy who's currently buried up to his neck in dirt. Well, you obviously have the situation under control, so if you need our help, we'll be over there, passing the test." And the blondes started to leave, before Sasuke cried out for help.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I'll help, but only if you get me OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOLE!" Smiling, Naruto returned and pulled Sasuke up by the hair. "WHAT THE HELL?! THAT HURT!!"

"Well your out of the hole, so let's go!"

"Wait, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Ino distract him, and I'll get the bells."

"You can't get the bells!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can if you do your job." Naruto retorted.

And so, the trio began their search for Kakashi. They found him soon after, leaning against a tree, reading his porn. Sasuke and Ino ran forward, splitting apart and attacking Kakashi from both sides. Once his back was turned, Naruto attached chakra strings to the bells and pulled them into his hand.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice, and continued to fight off Ino and Sasuke. Eventually, the timer that Kakashi had set went off, and the Cyclops threw the gennin off of him, yelling, "YOU FAIL!! Now, since Naruto didn't do anything, he'll be tied up and won't get any… Damn."

"Ano, sensei?" Kakashi turned towards him. "We have the bells." He then threw them to Sasuke and Ino.

"Wait… when and how did you get the bells? I didn't see you get anywhere near me?" Kakashi asked.

"Around an hour ago, and you don't need to know." He responded.

"…Okay, I guess you pass. Come back here tomorrow for training and missions. Ja Ne!" and the jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke immediately left, leaving Ino and Naruto alone. "So, Naruto-kun… Now that we're gennin, do you want to go have a celebration?" as she turned to see that he wasn't there, and that she was alone in the clearing.

(3 months later) "With all due respect Hokage-jii, we've done 90 D-rank missions. We have earned at least one C-rank. That and the fact that we have Kakashi, an Uchiha, a Yamanaka, and me. That ALONE qualifies us for a C-rank."

Seeing the logic, Sarutobi gave in. "Alright, you can have a C-rank." He reached into a large pile and took out a scroll. "Let's see, you will be escorting Tazuna the bridge-builder to his home in Nami no Kuni." The Hokage explained as the man walked in.

The drunkard looked over team 7. "I thought I asked for ninjas, not two babies, a scary kid and a cyclops!" the man yelled, slurring his words.

"I assure you, Tazuna-san. These are all capable shinobi, and if they fail, I will personally protect you. "

The team split apart to gather their supplies. One hour later, they regrouped at the gate, and set off on their first C-rank mission.

Not too long after they left, both Naruto and Kakashi noticed a puddle by the side of the road. Now, this wouldn't normally be strange, but it hadn't rained in weeks. As they passed the puddle, two masked ninjas shot out of the puddle, wrapping their chain around Kakashi and cutting him into multiple pieces.

"One down…" one said.

"Four to go!" the second finished.

"More like two to go." Naruto said as he threw a demon wind shuriken at the first, taking the ninja's head off and returning to the blonde's hand.

The second shinobi; in shock from his brother's death; did not notice Kakashi appearing behind him. The Kiri nin was knocked unconscious and tied to a tree. "Alright Tazuna-san, do you have any explanation for why those shinobi were trying to kill you?" the jounin asked.

Tazuna then gave a long guilt trip of a story about how his village is suffering, and how they couldn't afford anything above a C-rank mission, and how his grandson and daughter would cry if he died.

Kakashi turned to his team. "Well we have two options. Either we can leave this asshole to whoever Gato has hired, or we can continue the mission and hope that these were the best he's got. Who votes for the first one?" no one raised their hands. "What about the second one?" the team accepted. "Alright, I guess we keep going."

For the next few days, the group traveled in relative silence. They reached the water's edge and entered a small boat. They continued in the boat, looking in awe at the giant, 99 percent completed bridge.

As they reached land, they continued on foot. As they neared the village, Naruto and Kakashi sensed danger and brought everyone to the ground, yelling "DOWN!" as a large sword went flying above their heads.

END CHAPTER.

POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL!!

Pairing for Naruto – 1 – Naru/Ino

2 – Naru/Ino/Hina


End file.
